inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Kisaragi Mako
(Forward) |number= 11 |element= Wood |team= Inazuma KFC |seiyuu= Miwa Kōzuki Erina Furukawa (Inazuma Eleven 1) |debut_game= Inazuma Eleven |debut_anime= Episode 001}} Kisaragi Mako (如月まこ) is a forward and the captain of Inazuma KFC. In GO, she's the manager of Inazuma KFC. Profile Inazuma Eleven *''"This team leading girl is the daughter of a restaurant owner"'' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *''"A primary school student who captains Inazuma Kids FC."'' Appearance Mako has short, pale dusty rose hair tied into pigtails. She has brown eyes, and pale rosy cheeks. Personality She seems to be cheerful, friendly, and speedy. Also, she seems to care a lot about her team. Plot Season 1 She is first seen playing with Endou Mamoru and her team during the first episode. When Hazama Ryuusuke shoots the ball and just barely hits some teenagers with it, they got very angry with him and Endou and even kick the ball at Mako. Gouenji Shuuya noticed this and quickly kicked it back at one of the teenagers, scaring them off. Mako immediately thanked him for saving her. She is one of the customers in a candy store where the Mukata brothers encounter Gouenji after cutting the line. Season 2 She made a cameo appearance during the match between the Dark Emperors and Raimon, cheering for the Raimon team. Season 3 It is shown in episode 126 that after Endou returned from Liocott Island to Tokyo, Japan, she is practicing with him again as they used to do in the beginning. Inazuma Eleven GO She appeared in episode 46 in GO as the manager of Inazuma KFC. Game Appearance Character Sprite and Avatar Character View Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. Inazuma Eleven= *'GP': 167 *'TP': 148 *'Kick': 44 *'Body': 40 *'Control': 60 *'Guard': 42 *'Speed': 51 *'Stamina': 40 *'Guts': 46 |-|Inazuma Eleven 2= *'GP': 167 *'TP': 148 *'Kick': 44 *'Body': 40 *'Control': 60 *'Guard': 42 *'Speed': 51 *'Stamina': 40 *'Guts': 46 *'Freedom': 42 |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= *'GP': 95 *'TP': 148 *'Kick': 44 *'Body': 40 *'Control': 60 *'Guard': 42 *'Speed': 61 *'Stamina': 40 *'Guts': 46 *'Freedom': 75 Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *'GP': 118 *'TP': 156 *'Kick': 165 *'Dribbling': 123 *'Block': 90 *'Catch': 92 *'Technique': 121 *'Speed': 178 *'Stamina': 78 *'Lucky': 113 Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= *'Kick': B *'Guard': C *'Body': C *'Speed': B *'Control': B *'Catch': C Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven= *'SH Suisei Shoot' *'SH Koutei Penguin 2gou' *'SH Hawk Shot' *'OF Tamanori Piero' |-|Inazuma Eleven 2= *'SH Suisei Shoot' *'SH Koutei Penguin 2gou' *'SH Hawk Shot' *'OF Tamanori Piero' |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= *'SH Suisei Shoot' *'SH Space Penguin' *'OF Southern Crosscut' *'SK Speed Plus' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *'SH Sparkle Wave' *'SH Koutei Penguin 7' *'OF Southern Crosscut' *'DF Kirakira Illusion' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= Young form *'SH Sparkle Wave' *'OF Southern Crosscut' *'SH Koutei Penguin 7' *'DF Kirakira Illusion' ---- Adult form *'SH Mermaid Smash' *'OF Mushroom Hop' *'SH Yakimochi Screw' *'SH Stargazer' Inazuma Eleven Strikers= *'SH Suisei Shoot' *'OF Tamanori Piero' |-|Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme= *'SH Suisei Shoot' *'OF Tamanori Piero' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= *'SH Suisei Shoot' *'OF Tamanori Piero' Keshin Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *'KH Jiai no Megami Metis' (Adult form) Game Exclusive Teams Inazuma Eleven 3 *'Joshi Senbatsu Team' *'Tiny Girl' *'LEVEL-GO' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'Raimon U-13' *'Managers R' *'Inazuma '12' *'Managers N' *'Extra Stars' *'Speed Gals' Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *'Okosama Eleven' (Young form) *'Legend Resistance' (Teen form) *'Extra Stars' (Young form) *'Inazumachou Chounaikai' (Teen form) *'Speed Kings' (Young form) *'Kick Kings' Inazuma Eleven Strikers *'Girls Team' Relationship *'Kisaragi Sarina' (mother) Trivia *According to her, the Inazuma KFC team plays together a lot better thanks to Endou. *She's one of the players who can't be recruited in the first game. Category:Captains Category:Inazuma KFC Category:Managers Category:GO characters Category:Inazuma KFC (GO)